


[Podfic] she wrote upon it

by regonym



Category: The Postman (1997)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/590507">she wrote upon it</a>' by Damkianna.</p>
<p>Becka falls down. That's how it starts. One big long missing scene: how Carrier 18 joined the postal service of the Restored United States, and how Ford Lincoln Mercury built a post office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] she wrote upon it

**Author's Note:**

> Because there can never be enough ladycentric post-apocalypse stories in the world. :P
> 
> Many thanks to Damkianna for allowing me to record this! <3
> 
> **Reader's Warnings:** for gun violence and animal endangerment

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Postman%20-%20she%20wrote%20upon%20it%20-%20written%20by%20Damkianna,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3).) 

## Duration

51 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Postman%20-%20she%20wrote%20upon%20it%20-%20written%20by%20Damkianna,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3) | **Size:** 35 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/The%20Postman%20-%20she%20wrote%20upon%20it%20-%20written%20by%20Damkianna,%20read%20by%20regonym.m4b) | **Size:** 24 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym  
  
---|---


End file.
